Dream
by Ninor-san
Summary: Shonen-ai. Es difícil no fantasear despierto ¿No, Kurogane?. KxSy


_**Dream**_

Posiblemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer o quizá no quería hacer nada más. Era cuestión de honor o escrúpulos y en ambos saldría perdiendo.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca de aquel extraño país de nombre Lecourt, y habían entrado a la biblioteca porque, palabras de Fai, el chiquillo lo encontraría fascinante. En ello se equivocó pues fascinante es la palabra menos indicada para la reacción del mocoso hace algunos minutos.

'_Kurogane-san…perdóneme'_

El mago no estaba allí, ni siquiera la princesa o el shiro manjuu. Se encontraba solo en la enfermería observando con inevitable contrariedad al adolescente tendido inconsciente sobre la cama, el rastro de lágrimas aún visibles y aún latentes en sus mejillas, lágrimas demasiado inexplicables en su razonamiento.

Aunque no debería importarle en realidad. Ahí radicaba el problema. Sí le importaba.

--**¿U-Uh?**

Conviene decir que se obligó a acercarse porque Syaoran parpadeaba débilmente espabilando ya , al verlo parecía querer llorar de nuevo y eso lo perturbó, más aún al escuchar la disculpa temblorosa en los delgados labios del chiquillo ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

Hubiera sido mejor no pedir las explicaciones, el niño logró sentarse sin mirarlo pero fue obvio que al escuchar la historia de lo sucedido, el líquido salino temblaba tristemente en sus párpados.

--**No lo hiciste queriendo…**

La réplica resultó quebrada y doliente, algo de que sus recuerdos eran solamente suyos y que él no tenía el derecho a observarlos queriendo o no. Un temblor agitó su pulso en general, a él, que había asesinado tantos hombre en vida; sensaciones desconocidas asentándose molestamente en su estómago. Supo casi al segundo que el mocoso sollozaba en silencio con el rostro hacia las inmaculadas sábanas del cuarto y su actuar consecuencia de esto resultó todo menos predecible.

Nunca había necesitado hacer eso y tal vez si lo precisaba esta vez.

--**Olvídalo.**

Le tomó del rostro violentamente, con su típica dureza clavando la mirada carmesí sobre él pero ninguna de sus insistencias consiguieron que las lágrimas se fueran, al contrario, su control se estaba yendo. ¿Es que sería causa del sello de Tomoyo-hime? Solo esto podría explicar el repentino deseo fluyendo en su cabeza, sus manos y el cuerpo entero al contemplar la frágil figura del joven arqueólogo fiándose de sus movimientos y quizá aquello debió alertarlo.

--**Kurogane-san…**

No estaba pensando cuando hizo lo que hizo, posiblemente si pensaba pero no estaba _razonando _en sí porque ni el diminuto gemido de auxilio o el tímido rocío que ya sentía lograron moverlo del sitio en un arrebatado contacto con los delgados labios del chiquillo, nada dulce ni gentil sino duro y casi candente. Así, cualquiera de los pensamientos que Syaoran tuviera quedaron en el tacho de basura por el inminente sonrojo que era evidente. Kurogane lo atrajo más cercano de la cintura y sin explicarse porque se dejó llevar de lo que fuere que estuviese pasando, microsegundos de separación, la lengua inquieta del ninja arremetiendo contra la suya sin detenerse; solo cuando el oxígeno escaseó fueron obligados a separarse y observarse lo cual era más torturante.

--**Yo…**-titubeó el más pequeño ruborizado-**¿De-debo olvidar también esto?**

--**No.**

No supo qué creería el muchacho de él hasta que vio una suave sonrisa asomar adornado por el camino de llanto reciente, un permiso quizá por lo que se decidió a capturarlo una vez más mientras el mago y la muchacha no volvieran…casi a milímetros de los sonrosados labios…

--**¡KURO-TAN!**

Parpadeó cinco veces de forma rápida porque el mago le respiraba en la cara sacándolo de su ensimismamiento inusual con una risa pícara que no correspondía a la situación.

--**¿Qué-qué demonios quieres?**

--**¡Hyuu! ¡Kuro-wanko ha tartamudeado! ¡Me pregunto que pensaba que lo hizo tartamudear!**

--**¡Yo no pensaba en nada! ¡Y no soy tu estúpido perro, maldita sea!**

La tonta discusión de ambos y la estúpida sensación de vergüenza en el mago fue abruptamente interrumpida por el aliviado grito de Mokona.

--**¡Syaoran ha despertado!**

Si, maldijo al mago, a la bruja de las dimensiones y a Tomoyo-hime en un intento de justificar. Solo ellos podrían haber causado esa innecesariamente imbécil ilusión, Era cosa de magia, definitivamente lo era.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**N/A. Bueno, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días y probablemente haya firmado mi sentencia de muerte. El segundo en español de esta categoría y agradezco al autor(a) de 'Nocturnal Poetry' por inspirarme para este xD.**


End file.
